ONE FORGOTTEN NIGHT COULD LAST A LIFE TIME
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: I don't know how to explain the story, just read, and review rather or not you like it....
1. I Still Hate You

_**ONE FORGOTTEN NIGHT COULD LAST A LIFE TIME**_

I opened my eyes, with the hangover from the night before still haunting my head, I looked around the room, not recognizing my surroundings, "Where am I?"

"Mmmmm," A males voice from beside me, and realized I hadn't ben alone.

I looked at the person beside me, and gasped, when I saw Dally Winston, I poked him on the side, "Dally, wake up!"

He popped his head up, and glared at me, then stopped when he realized it was me, "Uh, good morning," he grinned.

"For you," I rolled my eyes.

Dally sat up, and stared me up and down grinning, "Was I good?"

"I barely like you when I am sober, I have no idea how we could had ended up having sex," I wrapped a sheet around me as I went around Dally's room gathering my clothes, then threw them on, I realized I might not have a ride home, "You want to give me a ride back home?"

He gathered his clothes, and put them on, "Yeah," he shook his head, "Wish I could remember what happened?"

"So do I," I remembered my brother, and looked at Dally, "This doesn't mean I like you."

"Yeah, alright," He lead me out to where Bucks car was, "Get in Christa," he unlocked my side, then went to his side, and got in starting the car as he shut the door, "Still can't believe we slept together, who would had thought we would end up together?"

I turned and glared at him, "Dally, we are not together, we slept together, won't happen again," I watched as we pulled down my street, I spotted Pony in front of my house with Johnny when we reached my house, "Thanks for the ride Dally," I gave him a quik glance before getting out of the car.

Pony looked at me confused as I got out of the car, "Hey, you just getting back home?"

"Yes," I smiled at Johnny, "Hey Johnny," then looked at Pony, who obviously had a billion questions on his mind, "I don;t know what happened, but it wont happen again."

"You and Dally were unseperable, one moment you were fighting on the front porch, then Pony and I went into the house to get a drink, then came back out, and you two were making out," Johnny smiled, "I never seen you drink so much, well eventually you and him made your way upstairs, and then we left, since you seemed to be staying."

I looked at my friend, surprised, "You sure do know alot of what happened."

He blushed, "I was surprised by the whole thing as it happened, good thing Steve wasn't there last night."

Pony nodded his head in agreement.

I sat beside Johnny, on the steps, "Yeah being my big brother and all," I burried my head in my hands, "He doen't have to know, you know, if we don't tell him, right?"

"I wont tell him," Johnnny patted my back, and looked up at Pony, "You going to keep this secret?"

"Yeah," Pony smiled at me, "You don't have to worry about anything."

Before I go on, I should probably tell you about me a little. I am Christa Marie Randle, and I am the one and only younger sister of Steve, I am sixteen. I lived in the same house since I was born, so obviously since my brother was friends with Soda, Darry, Johnny, TwoBit and Pony it was only natural that I would be part of there gang, and my best friend just happened to be Pony, and Johnny, along with Abby, TwoBits little sister, she is the same age. Actually I was born three days after Johnny, so we're closer then I am with Abby, and Pony is fourteen. Abby is the only other girl that I get along with, she's my only girl friend. I have brown hair down to my waist, brown eyes, and light skin tone like my brother, I look like my mother, at least that is what dad told me growing up about her. She died. Leaving my brother and I when I was five years old, and my brother was six. There you have me in a nut shell.

"Hey Christa," Abby hurried across the street, and took a spot next to me, "So what happened with you last night?"

I looked at Pony, and Johnny, before looking at her, "Abby, I did the dumbest thing in my entire life," I looked down at my hands, "I slept with DallyWinston," I said the last party quikly.

She looked at me confused, "Wait a minute I didn't catch that last part," she leaned in closer to me, "Who did you sleep with?"

I stared hard at her, then sighed, "Dally."

"Dally?!" She blurted out louder then she should had.

I covered her mouth, "Shut up, Steve doesn't know, and I want to keep it that way."

She grinned, "I thought you hated him."

Pony was laughing at this point, "She does."

"Yes, I do," I shook my head, "It's not like it will happen again."

"Well I won't tell your brother," She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "What are friends for anyways?"

I smiled at her, then looked at the two boys looking at us being all girly, "Well you giuys got plans for today?"

"There is a party at The Lot tonight, Shepherds gang will be there," Abby smiled widely, she has had a crush on Tim for ever it seemed, she told me at one time that they hooked up at one of the many parties, and she lost her virginity to him, which I find kinda gross.

I think that was a reason why I didn't like Dally, because Tim would always bother me, and talk rudely to me, and all Dally would do nothing. One time I was at one of Bucks Parties, and Tim had been there trying to kiss me, Dally was standing with me, and he didn't even do anything to get Tim to leave me alone, even though he saw me push Tim. My brother came to my rescue, and took me away from Tim, giving an excuse that we had to go home.

Johnny looked at Pony, then Abby, "Sounds good," he smiled at Abby.

"Hey let's play 'I got a secret," Abby loved that game, "You know to kill time, and all."

Pony liked the game to, "Let's go to my house."

Abby and Pony lead the way, as Johnny and I followed our friends,

:"I think I ran out of secrets, we play so much," Johnny smiled as he tapped Pony's shoulder trying to make Pony think it had been me.

Pony didn't even look behind him, "I know it's you Johnny."

We all sat around the table, so we could play the game. After the game, and after changing clothes, we all went to The Lot, my brother, TwoBit, and Soda were there already. Along with a few othr people I didn't know.

Tim was there with his arm draped across some trashy looking girl, he looked at Abby. and then kissed the other girl.

Abby grabbed Pony's hand, and pulled him into a kiss, taking him by surprise, she looked at him, "You're my date tonight, pretend you want me."

Pony took a breath, as he stared at her, "Who's pretending?"

They walked off together.

Johnny looked at me, "There is Dally."

"I don't want to talk to him," I walked off with Johnny to where they had some drinks out, "I am thristy."

Johnny looked at me like I was crazy, "Well I will see you around, I am going to go say hi to the other guys."

I took a drink of water, "Okay," I felt a hand on my arms, "You better remove your hands, whoever it is."

"Relax."

I turned to face TwoBit, then sighed in relief, "Sorry TwoBit."

"It's alright, you alright?" He reached for a beer.

I shook my head, "No, I just don't want to be here with him," I glared in Dally's direction.

TwoBit handed me a beer, and then wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Have fun," he walked away, leaving me alone with my beer.

Dally looked at me, and grinned as he came closer, "How you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Dally?"

"Is that a trick question," He leaned in towards me, reaching his hand behind me, then slowly pulled back holding a beer, "You know you should really move out of the way so people could get there drinks without reaching over you."

I felt my body quiver as he brushed against me as he reached for the drink, I wanted to put my arms around him, but was able to keep my cool, "You're," I looked at him, "There is plenty of room on either side of me Dallas, you-" I pushed pass him, as I went to join my friends, and brother.

This is a very confusing.

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

"Hey Christa, will you hurry up?" My brother was banging on the bathroom door impatiently.

I opened the door, so he was able to come into the restroom, as I went back into the living room, "Come on Steve, the party is starting, and I have to go there." I had gone to the clinic with Abby after school, because I had missed my period for the last three months, and tonight it was important that I saw Dally.

My brother came out of the restroom, and looked at me, "Since when were you in a hurry to go to one of Bucks?"

I took the keys from my purse, and tossed them to my brother, "I told Abby I would meet her there."

He just shook his head, "Another qustion, why were you at the clinic today?"

I stared at him surprised, "How did you----"

"I was driving by when I saw you and Abby," He rested his hand on my shoulder.

I knew I was pale.

"Who's the father?" He was trying to keep his cool, and I admired him for that.

"Dally Winston, I don't know how I am going to tell dad," I started crying as my brother pulled nme into his arms, "Oh, Steve."

"Don't worry, you tell Dally first, then worry about dad after," He lead me outside to the car, and helped me into it, then got in on his side, "Funny thing is, I thought you hated the guy.

"

"I did," I watched as my brother drove to Bucks.

When we got there he took me by the hand, which made me feel like a little kid again, then lead me into the house as he searched for Dally, we saw Buck.

Buck smiled at my brother, and me, "Haven't seen you for a while Christa, not since you spent the night with Dally."

I glared at him, "Where is he Buck?"

My brother glared at Buck to, "Where is Dally?"

"He's working on his car out back," Buck pointed in the direction of his back door, "He is leaving town, going back to New York in three days."

I let go of my brothers hand, "I'll be alright Steve," I went off on my own to the back of the house, and saw Dally leaning over the hood of his car as I came outside. I walked over to where he was, "Going out of town for a little bit?"

He looked at me, then back at his engine, "I'm moving back to New York," he looked at me confused, "Sorry why are you talking to me, I thought you hated me."

I felt tears run down my cheek, and turned my back to him.

"Hey, you're not crying are you?" Dally must had closed his hood, because there was a loud thump, he came and stood in front of me, "Why you crying?"

I looked up at him, "You remember when we slept together?"

He grinned, "Yeah, but not the actual sleeping together, just remember waking up in the middle of the night, and saw you sleeping beside me," he leaned against his car, "Didn't want to wake you up, you looked-" he shook his head, "I mean."

"You saw me sleeping beside you before I woke up, and you didn't kick me out?" I looked at him confused.

"Why would I, I like you, even though you hate me," He stared at me, and then back to the ground.

"I'm going to be sick," I felt my stomach turn, and hurried to the other side of Dally's car so no one could see me, I felt my hair being held back, and another arm rubbing my back.

"You going to be alright?" Dally stared at me, and looked me in the eye.

"I'm," I looked down at the ground, "I am pregnant," I felt the tears return.

He rubbed the sides of his face as he paced a little, "You're certain?"

I nodded my head.

"It's mine?" He looked at me glaring at him, "It's mine, I am going to be a dad," He looked at me, "Let's go to my room."

"I am-" I started.

He laughed, "To talk, and you could use my toothbrush."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Dallas."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "No problem," and lead me back into the house, and towards his room.

My brother looked at me, and Dally, giving me a quik wink. That was our way of letting eachother know, we were alright.

Dally stopped at the bathroom, and lead me into the restroom, and gave me his toothbrush to use, then shut the door, and sat on the toilet, watching me,"I'm going to be a dad," He

I rolled my eyes, "So I heard."

He watched as I started brushing my teeth, he grinned, "You got great teeth."

I rinsed off the toothbrush, and smiled at him, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and leaned in to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him, I pulled away and looked at him, "That was a great kiss."

He grinned as he leaned back in, "Let's get out of the bathroom, and go to my room."

I nodded as I lead him to his room, remembering the way from the last time I was here, "So do you remember anything about that night?"

He shut, and locked the door, before sitting on his bed beside me, "Well I remember Tim was trying to kiss you, you told him to get off of you, and him not listening. Then you glared at me accusing me of not doing anything to stop him, this was on the front porch I think, I pushed Tim, and went into the house, you followed me, and kissed me. Next thing I remember is wakeing up to see you beside me,and then being woken up again by you poking me in the side."

"You did?" I looked at him, and smiled, "You pushed Tim?"

"That is what Buck said, and Tim mentioned that I pushed him, and shouldn't do it again," He looked at me, and then turned away.

I leaned in, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Dally."

He nodded as he went and grabbed a chair that was in the corner, and brought it next to his bed, and sat in it, "Anytime."

I looked at him confused, "What are you doing sitting there?"

He smiled, "Don't think I could be that close to you without wanting to have you."

"So you want me?" I smiled as I slipped off my pumps, and joined him on the chair, and straddled him, as I kissed him, "You really want me?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and looked at me, "You really want to toture me dont you?"

I slowly removed his shirt, and rubbed his chest with my fingers, as he moaned with each of my touches, I grinned as I leaned into kiss him, "You bet."

He grabbed my legs as my arms were wrapped around his neck, and stood to his feet, then tossed me onto his bed, he looked at me, as he leaned over me, "Just checking," he unbuttoned the front of my blouse, and grinned when he noticed my black bra, he kissed my collarbon slowly, working his way to my neck.

"Dally please don't do that," I felt his hand on my inner thigh, I tried to catch my breath, "Not fare."

He grinned at me, "See you're not the only one who could play this game."

I smiled as I rolled him on his back, and sat on his legs, then unfastened his pants, pulling them off alittle, he kicked them the rest of the way off, "Wait a second." I climbed off of his lap, and removed my own pants, before climbing back on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around me, as he rolled me back onto my back, he leaned in to kiss me, he was cradleing my head with one arm, and my hip with another one as he moved in me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him when I felt him quiken his pace, "Oh, Dally."

When we were done, he held me in his arms, and smiled.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Dally, why were you going to move to New York?"

He looked at me, and kissed me, "Doesn't matter anymore," He leaned over me, and deepened the kiss.

I sat up, on the edge of the bed, and cried thinking about having to tell my father, "I need to get dressed," I wiped my watery eyes, and started gathering my clothes, "He's going to kill me."

Dally watched as I put my clothes back on, "Who's going to kill you?"

"My dad," I sat on the chair, that was still beside his bed, "He doesn't know, I just found out today."

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Dally looked at the door, "Go away, Buck?!"

"Christa, you ready to go home?" My brother was on the other side of the door,

"It's Steve," I leaned over Dally, and kissed him, "I will see you later, you coming to the Curtis's, they're haveing a Bar-B-Que."

"You want me to give you a ride home, I could be there to tell your old man," He sat on the edge of the bed, and put on his pants, he looked at the door, "Come in Steve,"

My brother started wiggling the door, "It's locked."

I went to the door, and opened it for my brother, "Hey."

He laughed, "You act like I am visiting you."

Dally put on a clean shirt, and grabbed his jacket, "Hey Steve."

I looked at Dally, "My brother is taking me home, I will see you at the Curtis's, I want to tell my father alone," i reached for his shoulder, and pulled him in so I could kiss him.

Dally wrapped his arm around me, and looked at my brother, "I think I should be there, when you tell your dad I am pregnant."

I started laughing, "To tell him you're pregnant?"

"I mean to tell him you're pregnant, it's only right," He stared at me smiling.

I looked at my brother, then back at Dally, "I will see you after I tell him, alright?"

My brother looked at me like I was crazy, wanting to tell my father alone, "You sure you'll be alright, let me be with you."

I rolled my eyes, "I am a big girl, and I could handle myself."

Dally rolled his eyes, "Are you done talking now?"

"Yes I am," I looked at my brother, "Ready?"

"Yeah," He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Dally kissed my cheeks, "I'll see you there Christa," he walked my brother and me to the door, and watched as we drove away."

As we drove to my house, I looked at my brother, "I want to be alone."

"You are not getting rid of me that easily," My brother pulled into the drive way.

We walked into our house.

Dad had a drink in his hand, when he came into the livingroom where my brother and I were stading, "Hey there, you two."

"Dad sit down," I watched him as he took a seat in his favorate chair, "This must be big news, if you're telling me to sit down."

My brother sat beside me.

"Dad, I am pregnant," I stared at my dad.

My dad stood up glaring, as he made his way to where I was sitting, "I want you to get out of my house," the back of his hand came across my face, and then my brothers, "You should had been watching her," He went into his room.

My brother wrapped his arm around me, "Well he knows."

I stood up, and went to the front door, I looked at my brother, "Looks like I don't live here anymore," I started walking away,

My brother hurried to me, "Well it's better this way," he looked at my cheek, and grinned, "You, going to be alright,"

I looked at his matching cheek, and smiled, "Are you?"

He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me, "Can't beleive you're going to be a mom."

"Hey there Christa," Johnny hurried across the street, over to where I was standing, "So-" He looked at my brother, and my cheek, "You look like twins,"

"I told dad I was pregnant," I smiled at my friend.

"Yeah and it's my fault," My brother added.

Johnny stared at my brother trying to not laugh, "Really?"

My brother started to realize what he said, he rolled his eyes, "I mean my dad accused for not keeping a good eye on her."

"I know what you meant," Johnny looked at me, "I would be more surprised, if Abby hadn't told us already,"

"She's got a big mouth sometimes," I smiled as we started walking to the the Curtises house.

Dally was sitting on the front porch with cigerrete hanging in between his lips, he was talking to Pony about something.

Pony stood up when he saw the three of us coming, causing Dally to notice me, "Hey there you three," he waited until Johnny got to him, before going into the house, "Abby is asleep in my room."

Johnny smiled as he passed Dally, "Hey Dal'."

"Hey kid," Dally patted Johnny on his back, he looked at Steve, and me, "How did it go?"

"I'm homeless," I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him, "How are you?"

Steve patted my back, "I'm going inside," he looked at me, 'I'm going to see if you could stay at Abby's tonight," he started to walk into the house.

"You're coming home with me," Dally looked at my brother, "She could stay with me, after all it's my kid."

"Okay," My brother looked at me, "I'll drop off some of your things tomorrow after work," he winked before going into the house.

I pulled out of Dally's arms, "Is there enough room for me at Bucks, Dally?"

He laughed, "No, but the kitchen floor is comfortable," he kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move, "I thought you would be sleeping in the same bed as me."

"Well it wont be the first time, now will it?" I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest.

He kissed the top of my head, "I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else anyways, I would want to know rather you and the baby were safe."

I pulled out of his arms, and smiled, "I am hungry."

He looked at me cheek, "Did your old man do this to you?"

I nodded, "A going away gift," I took his hand, "I am serious, I am hungry," I pulled him as I made my way into the house.

He stopped me before going into the house, he turned me to look at him, "I will never hurt you, or the kid, and next time anyone lays a hand on you if I am not around, tell me."

I rolled my eyes, "I could handle-"

"Humor me, alright, say you'll tell me," He stroked the side of my face.

I pulled his shoulder down, so I could kiss him before going into the house, TwoBit was on the floor watching some Mickey cartoons. I knelt down beside him, I was a Mickeyy fan as well, "Hello TwoBit,"

"You're having a kid, huh?" He handed me a beer, grinning, "Want a drink?" 

"Get that away from her TwoBit," Dally came up behind us, and swiped the bottle from TwoBit, he looked at me, "Want a hamburger, or a hotdog, Christa?"

I smiled at Dally's protectiveness, "I could get it," I started to stand up, "I know what I like on my hotdogs."

He looked at me like I was strange, "Is it a top secret, or could you tell me so I could get you a plate?"

My brother, who had been sitting on the couch the whole time, was laughing at me, and Dally, "She likes cheese on the bun, then mustard, and the hot dog, and then ketchup on top, that's it."

"Mustard, Cheese, Hotdog, and ketchup," He looked at Steve, then back at me, "You need to let me be nice once in a while babe, because I am not always,"

I watched as he dissapeared through the kitchen, and then shot my brother a dirty look, "You'll enjoying this aren't you?" Incase you haven't realized, I am not big on people doing things for me, never have been, usually when I wanted something, I was the one to get it myself.

"He took my beer," TwoBit looked like a kid, who just lost his fvrate toy, he stared at me, "You want something to drink while I am up?" He stood to his feet, and looked at me.

"No, I could get it," I got up, and walked to the kitchen with him.

TwoBit opened the fridge, "They have beer, and milk," he looked at me, "You can't drink either one."

I smiled at him, "You remember what I don't like?"

"Yeah, just because we broke up, didn't mean I forget what you like, and don't like,besides you were my sisters best friend since pre-school," He grabbed a beer, and went to the cupboard and handed me a glass, "Plenty of water in the faucet."

I took the glass from him, and filled it up with water, "Thank's Keith,"

"I thought I told you to sit down,' Dally came up behind me.

"I wanted something to drink," I showed him the glass of water.

"Sounds good," He leaned in, and kissed me, before handing me my plate, for you,"Want to sit on the front pporch, and talk?"

I smiled as I took the plate, "Sure," followed him to the front of the house, I smiled at TwoBit, who was watching his cartoons again.

We sat on the bench thing that the Curtis's had on the porch.

"What do you want to talk about?" I took a bite of my food, and set the plate down.

"Well I was thinking, since you are having my baby, we should know a little bit about eachother," He stretched his arms out on the back of the bench, "So how long were you, and Matthews dating."

"We only went out for a year, then we decided to be friends," I shortened the truth a little.

"When was that, again?" He looked straight ahead.

I thought for a moment, "I was fourteen, he was eghteen, we broke up six months after you came, because things weren't the same afterwards."

"After what?" He looked at me for a moment.

"Not important," I looked down at my hands.

"What happened?" He looked annoyed by me not telling him anything.

I took a drink of my water, "I had a miscarraige," I tried to fight back the tears that were trying to escape.

He ran his hands through his face, "Uhm."

"No one knows, but TwoBit, me, and the doctor," I stood up, and walked to the other side of the porch, "It was my fault," I said more to myself, then anyone else, "I-I-I, I need to go," I hurried off the porch, and down the street, to The Lot, where I knew, no one would beable to find me. Yeah I know everyone goes to there, so how could no one find me? Well there is this old smashed in van, that i found when I was a kid, and it's hidden further back, then where thye have the partes, and as far as know, no one knows where it is, except for TwoBit, and Abby.

I was about to climb into the van, when I heard someone coming behind me.

"Shit, you run fast," Dally stopped when he realized I had stopped.

"Dally, I need to be alone," I turned to face him.

"To bad," He made his way to where I was standing, and took me by the hand, "I'm not leaving," he looked at the van, "You know you can't runaway, everytime you want to escape bad memmories."

"So why didn't you tell anyone about the last kid, but you decided to tell people about ours?" He took my handed, and started walking back to the Curtis's.

"Because I don't want to loose, this kid," I felt a cold breeze, which cause me to shiver.

"You think not telling people you were having a baby last time, was the reason you lost it?" Dally pulled me into a hug.

"Sometimes," I looked up at Dally, "Or maybe I feel guilty that a din't aknowledge the life of another human being that I was responsible for."

"Another thing, why did you and TwoBit break up?"

"He slept with another girl, and the only reason we remain close, is because of the last kid," I wrapped my arms around Dally's neck, "For the record I don't hate you, anymore."

He grinned, "That's good to know," he leaned back in, and kissed me.

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

Abby, and I were sitting in my car, after picking her up from school, "You sure are getting huge."

I stared at her, "You know, you could walk home," I pulled to the curb.

She shook her head, "But you could look big, you're pregnant," she looked down at her hands.

"Why did you, and my brother break up any ways?" She watched as we drove pass diffrent shops.

"We realized we didn't love each other, is all," I shortened the truth, "It happens,"

"Do you love Dally?" She smiled at me, as I rubbed my stomach.

We pulled into the Dingo parking lot, and waited for Dally to come out.

"I'm learning to," I scooted over to the middle, when my boyfriend got in on the drivers side.

He looked at Abby, and then at me, "So where we going again?"a

"I am going to bed, I am tired," I looked at Abby, "You staying the night tonight, again?"

"Is Buck going to be around?" She had a new crush on Buck in the last five months, so when she is with Dally, and I she spends most her time hanging around Buck.

Dally kissed my cheek, "Didn't Buck say he was going camping?" He winked so I would know he was joking.

I grinned at him, "That's right, he was going with Clarina for the weekend."

"He is?" Abby looked down at her hands.

Dally shook his head, and laughed, "No, he is going to be home."

"You know you are going to have to find your own way there eventually," I rubbed my stomach as I felt the baby moveing.

"You alright?" My boyfriend pulled in front of Bucks house, "We're here."

Buck was washing his car, he waved when the three of us got out of the car, he looked at me, "You're brother came by, he said you're dad is in the hospital."

Dally wrapped an arm around me, he looked at Buck, "Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he is going to be at the hospital, and he will see you there," Buck looked at me, "Your friend could stay here, I wont let nothing happen to her."

"Abby get in the back of the car, we need to get to the hospital," Dally helped me into the passenger side, and made sure Abby got into the back seat, he looked at his friend, "We'll be back."

When we got to the hospital, Dally dropped me and Abby off at the front, so I could hurry to my father.

My brother wrapped his arms around me when he saw me, "He wanted to see you," he kissed my forehead.

I nodded, "Alright, what happened though?"

"He had a heart attack at work," My brother looked at Abby, "Hey Abby."

She looked at my brother, "Hello Steve," she thought of my brother as her own brother.

He pointed to my fathers room, "He's in there."

I kissed my brothers cheek, before entering my fathers room, he was hooked up on some machines, I felt tears fall down my face, "Hi dad."

My dad opened his eyes, and smiled a little at me, "Hey, theres my girl, how you been?"

I made my way slowly to his bed side, "I'm alright."

He reached his arm out, "Come closer, it's alright, you can't hurt me."

I took his hand, and smiled, "Daddy, I am sorry, about-"

He shook his head, "Christa, shhhh..."

I nodded my head, keeping my mouth shut.

"I want you to come home," He squeezed my hand, "I know you're living with your boyfriend, but I want you to come home, you're brother and I been lonely without you," he let go of my hand, and places his on my stomach, "You're boyfriend could come to, it will be easier for you if you have a study living arrangement, and don't have to worry about how long you will be living in one place."

I wiped my tears, as I smiled at my dad, "When can you come home, dad?"

He smiled at me, with his hand still holding my stomach, "I remember how much you use to kick, when your mom was carrying you, we thought you would be a boy," he rested his hand on his stomach, "You, and Steve are the best things that ever happened to me, and after your mom died, I was still glad you two were left," he pointed to a chair beside his bed, "Sit down, you shouldn't be on your feet."

"Don't worry, when will you beable to come home?" I knew he was trying to ignore the question, meaning he knew the answer, but didn't want to tell me.

"I know I hit you kids, a few times, and I don't have an excuse, but I am going to try to be a better father, and grandfather," He looked at me and smilled, "Good news, I got the house paid off, so it's all ours, no one could take it from us," he took a breath, "Steve, son, come in here," he waited until my brother was in the room, "You take good care of your sister, the doctor told me that there was something wrong with my heart, I can't remember what it was he said, but not good,"

he looked at me again, "Don't worry about me, and rememer what I said, I want you to come home."

My brother had tears in his eyes, "Dad, you're to damn stubborn to die, don't talk like you are," he tried to make it sound like a joke.

My dad laughed a little, "Boy, take care of your yourselves, like you have been," he looked at me, "I am glad you were a girl, you made life so much more interesting as a father," he looked around the room, as if he was looking for someone, "Where is this boyfriend?"

"He's in the hallway with Abby," I felt my brother, take my hand.

"Abby's here," My dad looked at me grinning, "Her mom was a saint, helping you when you started your girly growing," he took a hold of my other free hand, "What's his name?"

"Dallas Winston," I said in an almost whisper type voice.

"Dallas?" My dad looked at me, "Would you mind if I called him into this room, and Abby."

"Sure," I turned towards the door, "Abby, Dally get in here."

Abby bounced came into the room, smiling at my dad, "Hello Mr. Randle."

I watched as my boyfriend peeked his head in the door, and then slowly walked up behind me, I looked at him, "Dally this is my dad."

Dally nodded at my dad, "Uhm, hello sir."

"You taking good of this girl here?" My dad looked at him.

"Yes sir," Dally had his hand on my shoulders.

My dad grinned, "I want my little girl to move back into her home," he looked at me, and smiled.

Dally looked at me, then at my father, "Whatever Chrisrta wants to do."

My dad smiled at me, "Sounds good to me," he squeezed Abby's hand, when she started crying, "Why are you crying Miss Matthews?" He looked at my brother, "Can you take Abby, and Dally with you to the hallway, I remembered something I want to talk to your sister about."

My brother looked at me, and winked, "Okay dad."

I winked back, and then watched as my brother lead the other two out of the room, then I looked at my dad, "You alright dad?'

He took my hand, and smiled at me, "I want you to go home, and rest, don't worry about me, I am going to be okay no matter where I end up. You were always my baby, it truly was a pleasure having you," he kissed the palm of my hand, "Get your brother now, so I could talk to him."

I leaned in and kissed my dads cheek, before going to get my brother, I found all three of them in the waiting room, staring at me as I came closer, "He wants to talk to you, Steve."

My brother wrapped his arms around me, "Go home, get rest, I will call you if anything happens," he kissed my cheek, and did the same to Abby, "You make sure this sister of mine rests, alright?"

Dally wrapped his arm across the shoulder, "Don't need to worry abouther, I'll take care of her."

Abby looked at my brother, "See you later Steve."

I watched as my brother walked towards my dads room, I looked at Dally, "I want to go now," I took his hand as he lead Abby, and me to his car.

When we got back to Bucks, I went straight up to my room, and laid down.

_**"Higher daddy!" My arms were spread out as my fathe ran me around the living room, "I want to fly higher!"**_

_**"Kevin, I wish you wouldn't do that to her," Mom was in the kitchen dorrway, looking into the living room, "Put her down."**_

_**My brother was jumping on the sofa, flapping his arms like wings, "My turn Daddy!"**_

_**My dad put me down on the couch, and lifted my brother up in the air, "You are getting big, boy," my dad laughed as my brother giggled.**_

_**Mom came, and sat beside me on the couch, "Little girls shouldn't act like that," mom kissed my cheek, and sat me on her lap as she watched my brother, and dad fly across the room.**_

_**I loved how she smelled like roses all the time, and I use to fall asleep to her holding me, "Mom, are you going to live forever?"**_

_**"I will be with you, always, right here," She covered the center of my chest with her hands, "You, your brother, and dad will always have me in your hearts, don't forget that."**_

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

I opened my eyes, and found my boyfriend beside me, snoring away, "I love you Dally," I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too," He opened his eyes, and smiled a little, before closeing them again.

"Dally?" I sat up, on the edge of the bed, and rubbed my stomach.

"Hmmm?" He still had his eyes shut.

"Will you hold me?" I felt tears fall down my face, as I thought about the dream I had, of my family, and me when I was smaller, "I don't know if I could handle it if I lost my father too."

Dally sat up beside me, and wrapped his arms around me, "You'll have me, Steve, and the rest of your friends."

"My childs not going to have grandparents though," I burried my face against his shoulder, "How could a child be born without knowing there grandparents?"

"I didn't know my grandparents, and I got along fine," He kissed the top of my head, then my cheek slowly making his way to my mouth, "As long as the kid has us, he'll be happy, since we both already love them."

I smiled a little, "Thank you," I laid back as he continued to kiss me, "This is going to be a lucky kid."

_**Tap!Tap!Tap!**_

"Go away!" Dally stroked my hair back, before contineuing the kiss.

"It's Steve."

Dally sat up, and walked to the door, and opened it, "Hey Steve," he moved out of the way so Steve could come into the room, "Have a seat."

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to read my brothers facial expression as he made his way next to me, "You alright?"

My brother sat beside me, "Dad's asleep, so I came to see how you're holding up."

"I'm in good hands,' I smiled at my brother, "Shouldn't you go home incase they call?"

"I gave them Buck's number, my dad told me to do what I usually would be doing if he hadn't been in the hospital," He looked at me grinning, "But I can't because my mind is dad."

"Yeah I know what you mean," I stood and started walking to where Dally had been leaning, "I am going downstairs, to make something to eat," I kissed his cheek before going downstairs.

My boyfriend followed me downstairs, and into the kitchen, "What are you making?"

"I don't know, I am looking for something sweet," I opened all the cupboards, in search of the cookies I knew we had somewhere, "Buck took my cookies."

"He is a pig," Dally wrapped his arms around me, as he kissed me, "Am I sweet enough for you?"

I smiled a little, "Not always."

To be continued...

_**(I know not the best way to end the chapter but it hopefully just makes you want to read more...)**_


	2. He Left Me

ONE MONTH LATER

"I am so glad you are doing better dad," I sat on the sofa next to where my dad was seated, as my brother, and boyfriend were in my room putting a crib together.

My dad smiled at me, as he rested his hand on my stomach, "Can't believe I am going to be a grandfather in a month." He smiled as my baby started to kick, "You know what, if your mother were allive we would be having a baby shower."

I smiled as I thought about my mother, and didn't realize I was crying until my dad handed me his handkerchief. I wrapped my arms around my dads neck, "Thank you daddy."

"Where is everyone? Kevin, Steve, Christa?"

I smiled when I heard a familiar voice, and jumped off the couch, well as well as my stomach would let me, "Nurse Amber!"

The other woman laughed a little, "What are you doing calling me nurse Amber, it's just Amber," she was one of the nurses that took care of my father, she knew what it was like to be a Greaser, because she had grown in these parts before. She went to school to train for a nurse, she and my dad had been on three dates since he got out about a month ago.

Dad came up and wrapped his arms around Amber's waist, and kissed her cheek, "I'll go get three beers, a coke, and and apple juice for little mom here."

Amber gave my dad a hard look, "Three beers?"

My dad rolled his eyes, "Two beers, two cokes, and one juice."

"Sounds great," Amber winked at me before going into the kitchen.

"Hey Amber," My brother, and boyfriend came out of my bredroom, both with there shirts off.

My boyfriend wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, "You want to go see the crib?"

"Why did you put a crib together?" I asked, as if my boyfrind had gone mad.

He rolled his eyes, "I did it for the kicks."

My brother was laughing, "Yeah sis, figured since we had nothing better to do for three hours, why not throw a crib together," he looked at Amber, "Maybe you should check my sister for insanity symtoms."

Amber laughed as she sat on the couch, she looked at my stomach, "Looks like the baby is going to be here any day now."

I sat beside her, and rubbed my stomach, "I hope I'm a good mother."

Amber smiled at my dad as he came into the living room, and passed my boyfriend, and brother the beers, a juice for me, and leaving a coke for himself and Amber. She scooted so dad was able to sit beside her, "I was just telling Christa, that it looks like the baby could be here any moment."

"Hey, Soda, Pony, and Darry invited us to come to there house," Steve ran into my room, and came out with Dally's, and his shirt.

My boyfriend reached for my hand, and helped me to my feet, then kissed my forehead, "You think you could waddle yourself to the curtis's?"

I smacked my boyfriend, glaring, "Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight," I looked at my dad, who was laughing at the scene.

"You kids sure do entertain an old man," He wrapped his arm around Ambers waist, and looked at my brother, "Well Im going to go take Amber to the Nightly Double, and kiss her senseless."

"Ewww!" My brother, and I said in unison.

Dad grinned, as he looked at the other woman, "Wait, we don't have to go anywhere, we'll have the house to ourselves. We could make out in both of the childrens room," he leaned in, and kissed the now giggling Amber.

My brother grabbed my hand, and lead me out of the door, allowing me to grab a hold of my boyfriends hand as I passed him on the way out, "Stay out of my room!" I called, causing the two adults to laugh.

**LATER ON BACK AT HOME**

"Is everything alright?" My dad aske as he got to his feet.

Amber came out of the kitchen, 'Hey, where is Dally?"

"He got drunk, and went home with Buck," I complained as I sat in my dads most comfortable chair.

"Our house is right next door, why didn't he just walk home with you two?"My dad asked confused.

"Christa decided she didn't want to date Dally anymore," My brother looked like he was trying not to laugh.

My dad rolled his eyes, "Get to bed, we'll clear the whole thing up in the morning," my dad kissed my forehead before leading me to my room, "Sleep, and we'll call Dally in the morning."

About an hour later I felt the bed shift, and recognised my brothers scent, "You think I'm being dumb breaking up with Dally?"

My brother laughed softly, "Nah, was about ready for it, it's been almost three weeks since the last time you told him you wanted to break up with him. I pretty much expect the break ups about once a month ever since you became pregnant. I think dad does to."

I smacked my brothers chest, and rubbed my stomach gently, "You know when Twobit took me outside to talk?"

"Yeah, was going to ask you about that, you two were out in the back yard for a while," My brother propped himself up on his arm, "What happened?"

"He kissed me," I closed my eyes as I tried to forget about the kiss, "And said that he wanted me to be his girl again, and break up with Dally."

"Christa!" My brother looked at me surprised, "You broke up wirh the father of you baby, because of Twobit kissing you?"

"No, I, but his drinking is driving me mad," I rolled onto my side so my back was faceing my brother, "I pushed Twobit off when he told me that and kissed me, he took off running. He doesn't even know that Dally went to Bucks."

After about twenty more minutes of talking my brother, and I ended up falling asleep.

"Holy Shit, what's happening?!" My brothers panicked voice was heard somewhere between being on my honeymoon with James Dean, and reality.

"What's all the noise a-" I suddenly felt something wet around where I was laying, and started joining my brother in panick, "Daddy!"

"What's wrong?" My dads voice started from across the house, "Are you," he stopped when he reached my doorway, he looked at my brother, "Get some dry clothes on Steve, and your sisters over night bag," my dad walked to my chest, and pulled out a loose sun dress, "Put this on kid, we're going to have a baby," he turned his back as he started putting the baby items I baught for the baby in a bag, then reached behind him for my hand, "Let's get my grandkid out of you."

"I want Dally," I cried as my dad tried to calm me down once we were in the hospital room.

He looked at my brother, "Did you find him?"

"Buck said that Dally took off for New York, this morning," My brother stroked my hair, "I don't think I could handle haveing a baby, your tough."

I shot up in bed, and glared at my brother, "Dally left me alone!"

"You ain't alone, you have us," My dad rubbed my stomach.

**Ten Hours Later**

"What's her name going to be?" My brother asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding my daughter.

I stared at her, so tiny, innocent, and all I had left, "Dolly Lynn Winston," grabbed onto her tiny hand, and looked at my dad, "Can't believe how small she is."

"Hey wheres the most beautiful baby on the floor," Amber came into the room with her nurses gown, and smiled when my dad greeted her with a kiss."

"I decided to name her Dolly Lynn," I smiled as my brother handed me my daughter

"Oh one of the nurses said that a friend dropped off this for you," Amber reached into her purse, and handed the paper to my brother.

I studied it for a moment, and recognised the writting, "It's Dally's writting, Buck must had dropped it off. What does it say?"

My brother looked at my name on the outside of the letter before unfolding it, he cleared his throat, "It say: Christa, I know you are getting tired of me drinking, and not doing much with my life. I got in touch with Roland, and Theresa (my parents) in New York, and my dad is allowing me to work with him so I could help support you, and the baby. I am sorry I took off, and I do plan on returning back to you, and our child in a few months when I get enough money to take care of you both. I will try to send as much as possible until then. I love you. Dallas Winston."

"He never talked to me about his plans," I looked at my sleeping daughter in my arms, then back up at my brother, "I do love you, Dolly."

"We all do baby," My dad smiled as he kissed his granddaughters cheek, "I love all my girls," he smiled at where Amber was standing beside my brother.

* * *

**I know I kind of made it like Dally went off the end of the earth, but I felt there was someone else she seemed to have more Chemistr with...**


	3. I Always Loved You

**LAST CHAPTER**

What's her name going to be?" My brother asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding my daughter.

I stared at her, so tiny, innocent, and all I had left, "Dolly Lynn Winston," grabbed onto her tiny hand, and looked at my dad, "Can't believe how small she is."

"Hey wheres the most beautiful baby on the floor," Amber came into the room with her nurses gown, and smiled when my dad greeted her with a kiss."

"I decided to name her Dolly Lynn," I smiled as my brother handed me my daughter

"Oh one of the nurses said that a friend dropped off this for you," Amber reached into her purse, and handed the paper to my brother.

I studied it for a moment, and recognised the writting, "It's Dally's writting, Buck must had dropped it off. What does it say?"

My brother looked at my name on the outside of the letter before unfolding it, he cleared his throat, "It say: Christa, I know you are getting tired of me drinking, and not doing much with my life. I got in touch with Roland, and Theresa (my parents) in New York, and my dad is allowing me to work with him so I could help support you, and the baby. I am sorry I took off, and I do plan on returning back to you, and our child in a few months when I get enough money to take care of you both. I will try to send as much as possible until then. I love you. Dallas Winston."

"He never talked to me about his plans," I looked at my sleeping daughter in my arms, then back up at my brother, "I do love you, Dolly."

"We all do baby," My dad smiled as he kissed his granddaughters cheek, "I love all my girls," he smiled at where Amber was standing beside my brother.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

I laid on the blanket outside, next to where my daughter was sleeping on her back. She was now six months old, and looked exactly like myself, when I was a baby, she was beautiful. After finding out that Dally left me at the hospital, Steve, and Soda were pissed, and got real close to going to New York to get a hand on Dolly's father.

My dad was working on the engine of the car he got from the junk yard for me, my dad was always good at restoring cars. He smiled as he noticed his granddaighhter sleeping, "Your mom use to cbring you outside during the fall, when the weather was nice outside like this." he came over, and knelt sat beside me on the grass so he couldn't get oil on the blanket, "I'm proud of you kid."

"Yeah, well smart girl, that's me," I rolled my eyes, "Getting myself knocked up, by a guy who gets scared of commitment, and runs away. I'm a real freaking genius pops."

"Yes you are," My dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "You are smart, you got your GED, taking classes to be a receptionist, and working to feed your daughter, all this without car now."

I smiled at my dad, he had been great since I brought home Dolly, he always knew what to say to cheer me up latel, "Thanks pops."

He smiled as he got back up from the grass, "Amber won't be home till eleven, so please make sure you are careful, I got to go to work."

I blew my dad a kiss as he closed the hood of my car, and went into his own car, "Don't worry pops, Twobit will be here in thirty minutes, then I got to get to work."

"Your brother will be home at nine, he's bringing home some chinese," He shouted out of his car window as he turned the corner.

I fell back, and rolled to my side to watch my daughter sleep. This was my third favorite thing about being a mom. The first was how she smiled whenever my father, Amber, Steve, or myself held, or came into a room, and the second was her little giggles. I stroke the side of her face with the back of my hand, not paying attention to much else around myself (I do that alot lately.)

"Christa, Dolly'a freezing, get your ass in the house!" My brother was holding his niece by the front door, "Come on now."

I jumped up, realizing that I had fallen asleep outside, and now the stars were out, "Steve?"

He waited until I was inside the house, "Oh yeah, Mr. Fraces called about a minute ago, he said you missed work," he laid my daughter in her playpin, "Don't bother coming into work anymore."

I slumped into the couch, wishing cursing at myself, "Shit, now I got to find new job in order to clothe, and feed my daughter. While I finish school."

"Christa, it's going to be alright," My brother sat beside me, "I promise."

I got to my feet, and turned to glare at him, "Like Dally promised to send money every check?"

"Chr-" My brother starte.

Tears started falling freely, "Or like Dally promised he would come back for me, just to write a letter saying that he got married to another women who is carrying his next bastard child, becuase he didn't want her family to disgrace her, or his to stop giving him money."

My brother jumped up, and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly, "Shit Christa, why the hell didn't you tell dad, or me about Dallas's letter?"

I continued to cry, "Because he didn't write it to me, he wrote it to Johhnny, asking Johnny to break the news to me."

"Knock! Knock!" Twobit, who had already walked right into the house, called out before he realized we were in the room already, "Hey, what happened, your dad alright?"

Steve smiled at his friend, "Yeah, just not a good evening. I'm going to kill Dally, and burry him myself," my brother played with his blade.

Twobit hurried over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, "What happened?"

"Dolly is getting a new brother, or sister," I pulled out of the comforting embrace, and walked over to where my daughter was asleep, "I don't need you to babysit dolly tonight Keith, my I don't have a job anymore." I lifted my daughter up, and carried her sleeping body into my room, the laid with her in my bed, "Just you and me."

I heard my brother explaining what had happened to Twobit, and heard Twobit swareingn and threatening to kill Dally like my brother. I lifted my daughter back up after feeding her, and laid her to sleep in her crib, "Night Dolly."

I smiled when I heard a familiar knock, "Come in Keith."

He smile when he entered, "So little girl asleep," he walked over to the crib, and stared down at a sleeping Dolly, "You know you always will have me, I aint going anywhere."

I walked over to where he was leaning against the crib, "She's a lucky girl," I stared at Keith as he stared at my daughter, "I did love you, even after I lost the baby. I only think I was in love with Dal, because I was carrying his child, but when you kissed me that night before Dolly was born, I knew I was still in love with you."

Twobit was staring at me, "How about now?"

I pulled him to face me, and kissed him like I had never kissed anyone before, then pulled away for air, "Does that answer your question?"

Twobit grinned as he pulled me back to him, "I will always love you."

"I know," I smiled as I rested my head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry I broke up with you."

"History," He lead me over to my bed.

"History," I repeated, as he laid me back onto my bed.

He pressed his lips to mine, and continued what we started from next to the crib, "Why do you think I been here everyday since dolly was born, I loved you, and fell in love with your beautiful daughter."

After an hour of making out, and talking, I finally got my pajamas on to go to bed.

Twobit was leaning back against my pillows in a pair of my brothers sweatpants, and his muscle shirt, "Can I sleep over?"

"I'm not having sex with you," I smiled as I crawled into bed next to him.

He jumped out of my bed, "Damn, and I thought after everything, we were going to," he walked to my bedroom door, opened it half way, but before I had time to get mad, he turned around to face me with a big grin, "Shit Christa, I don't care if we sleep together or not, I just want to be near you."

I smiled as he crawled into my bed, next to me,

"Went to ask your brother for a pair of sweats while you were in th bathroom." He kissed my cheek before pulling me closer to him, and closing his eyes, "Sleep tight, I love you." 

"I love you to," I snuggled into his side, and fell asleep.

I


	4. Why are you here?

Six Months Later

"That feels nice Keith," I rested comfortably on my stomach, on TwoBit's bed as he rubbed an ice cube on the back of my neck, "I can't believe how hot it is."

TwoBit smiled as he put the ice cube back into his water cup, "It is summer you know."

"I know, the one season of the year I hate, and love at the same time," I rolled onto my back so I was looking up at my boyfriend, "Maybe I should go see how your mom is doing with Dolly."

He leaned over me and kissed me gently, "My mom is probably doing fine with her, you know my sister, and mom love that kid."

I rolled my eyes, as I sat up, "I know, I feel funny though sometimes, because my daughter is in the other room, while her mom is in here making out with her boyfriend," I walked over to the arm chair where my shirt was, and put it back on, "It's weird cause I know, they know what we do in the bedroom." 

He came up right behind me laughing as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Baby, your family knows what we do in your room, while I sleep over just like mom, and sis know what might be going on in my room."

I smiled as I stared into his eyes, it had been almost six months since I had gotten the letter from Dally announcing his wife, plus Dolly's sibling. That was the day Keith, and I had started going out again, after we told eachother we loved one another.

"Moma," I heard a soft pound against the door, "Bit, opan!"

"Still cant believe she is walking," I laughed as I remembered when she took her first step.

My brother, dad, Amber, and I were watching television, while what I thought my daughter was sleeping on her blanket by TwoBit, who was actually sleeping where she was suppose to be napping. She stood up, grabbed his keys, looked at me, and said:

"Moma, buh, bye!" She walked over to me, and put my sleeping boyfriends keys on my lap, and smiled, "Buh, bye."

We all became more careful, with what might had been in the reach of my daughter, and stopped putting things in our pockets while in the house.

"Should we let the monster in, baby?" TwoBit's voice broke through my thoughts, he was laughing as he opened the door, and picked Dolly up, "Hey monster."

"Bit," Dolly had a bottle in one hand, and a cookie in the other, she tried to give TwoBit a forceful bite of her snack, "Eat!"

"You eat the cookie Dolly," I smiled as I walked over to where they were, "You ready to go home?" I reached out my arms, and took a hold of her, then kissed my boyfriend.

"Hey want me too give you a ride home?" He helped me put my daughters toy bag over my shoulder as I entered the living room.

Mrs. Matthews was standing by the door, she crossed her arms, and smiled, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I really need to get home, this is the best time for me to study there," I kissed my daughters cheek, when she whispered 'kissy' in my ear, "I usually give Dolly a bath, lay her down, and study around this time. Then go to sleep, and get ready for work."

"Well alright, let me fix you a plate of food before you go, made mash potatoes, and fried chicken," Mrs. Matthews smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

I learned when I was little, it was best to just accept Mrs. Matthews offers right away, because either way you answered the woman you would still end up with enough food to feed a family. "Dolly, she really does love your Mash Potatoes."

Keith smiled as Dolly reached her arms out towards him, "She just like's to eat."

Mrs. Matthews handed me a bowl of mash potatoes, and some fried chicken which she had wrapped up in foil, "There's nothing wrong with a healthy appetite," she kissed Dolly's cheek before opening the door for the three of us as we left.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews," I called as we made our way down the street.

I smiled as Dolly pointed, and waved to our neighbors, as we passed them towards our house. "You're mom sure is a good woman."

"Our mom's use to be best friends in high school, mom showed me a picture of when they were younger," TwoBit smiled

"Yeah, and now look at us, your sister and I are best friends." I stopped at our front porch, as I set Dolly down so she could open the screen herself. She likes to open, the door when we go, and come home. Amber had tied a string, so all she had to do was pull the screen open.

My boyfriend smiled at me as he unlocked the main door, and then turned dead silent, "And you, and I-Dally?"

"Dally?" I stared at my boyfriend a bit puzzled, before turning around just to see, Dally sitting on the couch, beside my brother, while dad was in his chair looking just as puzzled.

"Come on Dolly, uncle Steve wants to show you something," My brother lifted up his niece, as he ran out of the house.

Two Bit wrapped his arms around my waist, as Dally stood to approach me, "What are you doing here, Dally?"

Dally was staring right into my eyes, I felt like a little girl in trouble, for reasons I had no idea of, "Dolly has my eyes."

I shook myself out of the state I had been in, and glared at my daughters father, "What the hell are you doing here, Dallas Winston?"

"I came to see my daughter," Dallas stared at Two Bit, and smirked, "So how long did it take for you two to get together?"

My boyfriend pushed me behind him, as he stood to face my ex, "You left her to raise that little girl on her own, you didn't even come to see her at the hospital when she went into labor. You don't help financially, Christa has had two jobs, just to pay her way through nursing school, to be a good mother. You have no say in who she sees, and it should be her choice if she lets you spend time with Dolly. You can't-"

Dally glared at my boyfriend, and then looked at me, "I am her father, and I have the right to spend time with my daughter."

"Why don't you go back to New York, and spend time with your own family, because you aren't going near my daughter." I raised my fist, and started to hit him against his chest, "I was the one who stayed up with her whenever she had a cold, I was the one who was there when she took her first steps, her first words, and first birthday party. She is my daughter, you just provided the sperm." I fell to my knees, as my exhausting caught up, going to school, working, and being a mom of a one year old is tiring,"

My dad came to my side, and wrapped his arms around me, as he glared up at Dally, "I said you could stay until Christa came home, to see if she would talk to you, and now I think you should leave."

"Christa," Dally reached into his leather jacket, and pulled out an envelope, then handed it to my dad who took it for me, "I know I haven't been there, that should be what I owe you, and I will start sending money monthly. I would like to spend time with her though, she is also part of my family." He patted my boyfriends shoulder, and left the house.

My dad looked inside the envelope, and the handed it to me, "There's a eight hundred dollar check addressed to you." He kissed the top of my head, before going into the kitchen.

"You alright?" My boyfriend lifted me up in his arms, and carried me into my room, "I can take Dolly tonight, that way you have time to yourself, alright baby?"

"I had no idea he was coming," I stared at my boyfriend, as he entwined his finger through mine.

"I know you didn't baby, I could tell my your surprised expression, when you first saw him," He kissed my forehead, as I fell asleep. I love this man.

**STEVE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I was worried about my sister, but the only thing I could think of was my niece, and how close she was to knowing that man. I watched as my niece climbed all over Soda, as he pretended to had been knocked out, from when she hit him with her small fist. I wouldn't had taken Dolly out of the house, but I was able to tell from my sisters face, that she wasn't ready for this situation.

"Still can't believe he had the nerve to come to the DX, or even back to the neighborhood, after leaving the way he did," Soda laughed as Dolly pushed him back down.

"Soda, owie?" She asked in her sweet little voice, only to hit him again, when he shook his head 'no'.

"Dolly, don't hit Soda," I tried to sound serious.

She was definitely going to be a tom boy, because she liked to play rough with everyone, only ones she was all girlish for was my sister, and Amber.

"So I asked Abby out last night," Soda sat beside me, as my niece started playing with the t.v. Remote. "We're going to the Dingo for dinner tomorrow night. Man she really grew up, didn't she?"

"She's seventeen, Soda." I looked at him, and smiled, he has had a crush on her, for almost a year since she broke up with buck, "What does Two Bit think?"

"He said it was cool, just don't try anything on her, or hurt her, You know the whole brother speech," He leaned back against the couch, "Pony finally asked Cherry out, she said alright."

"Wow, a Soc dating a greaser," I laughed as I thought about Pony bringing a Soc girl around, but actually I think Cherry is a little different, she didn't look down at us at school or in town. "Now she is a hot Soc."

"Yeah I know," Soda grinned, "but not as hot as Abby."

"I don't know about that, Abby is more like a sister to me," I added truthfully.

"That's funny Two Bit never saw your sister in a sisterly way, but you see his sister like a sister," Soda laughed, only to be slapped on the back of the head, by Darry he entered through the kitchen, "That's because Christa never treated Keith like a brother, Abby on the other hand does, and probably will till we all die."

"Yeah she use to see all of us like brothers, until Soda started dating Julie, then she started seeing him like a boyfriend," I laughed at my friends expression.

I heard my sister, and Two Bit walking up the porch, "Dolly, you better hide, mommy is coming." I laughed as my niece covered her eyes, with her hands, and sat still.

**BACK TO CHRISTAS PROSPECTIVE**

I laughed when I saw my daughter covering her eyes, and sitting still in the middle of the Curtis's living room, "Geez, I wonder where my baby is?" I sat behind her, as she giggled.

"I don't know, she was here a second ago," My brother winked at me, as pulled my girl onto my lap, as I sat on the floor with her.

"Moma, you find me," Dolly giggled as I kissed her cheeks.

"So did Abs say yes?" My boyfriend looked over at Soda, who was talking to his brother.

Soda looked at Two Bit, and smiled, "She said yes to dinner at the Dingo."

"You better treat her with respect," Two Bit gave his best protective big brother look, before cracking into a huge smile, "She's already planning her outfit at home, you should see her floor."

"I remember the first time you started dating my sister, she locked herself in her room, just planning her outfit. She even came into my room looking for something to wear," My brother laughed when I rolled my eyes.

Two Bit sat beside me, and kissed my cheek, " I don't care what she wears," he smirked, "Or doesn't wear." 

"Hey, big brother in the room," My brother was covering his ears, and then turned serious, "So did Dally really stay this long?"

"No got rid of him within twenty minutes, I just took an hour nap, sorry for not coming right over to get her," I stared down, at my now sleeping daughter, in my arms.`

My brother jumped of the sofa, and sat beside me, holding me in one of his big brother hugs, "Don't be silly Christa, I am her uncle, there is no need to apologize for. I love that little girl, and her mom."

I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, and felt my boyfriends hand on my knee, "You two are great, don't know what I would had done without all my friends, and my family, I love you guys."

"We all love you too," Soda responded, receiving a nod of agreement from Darry, and a kiss on both cheeks from my brother, and boyfriend.

I really am a luck girl.

**A/N: I know it's been, a while since I last updated, but had writers block on this one for a long time**.


End file.
